


【灿白】公寓

by asahii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahii/pseuds/asahii





	【灿白】公寓

#

那个男人今天又站在窗边，自慰。

朴灿烈回到公寓里，脖子上挂着松垮的领带，西装外套早已扔在了沙发上。倒了一杯酒，从柜台里随便拿了一瓶。手上的戒指不经意接触玻璃杯，磕出一声清脆。

走到客厅的落地窗前，对面一览无遗。他抓着暗红色的窗帘，或许是天鹅绒，朴灿烈想，他应该是一个极具情调的人。

若隐若现的肌肤滑过细腻的绒毛，轻微的痒。朴灿烈闭上眼睛感受，酒香缠绕在鼻翼间。吐出的绵长气息会和周围冰冷的空气交融。

身子微倚在墙边，承受连同颤抖带来的额外重量，下面的光景自然不言而喻。只是想到那男人皱着眉头，喉头滚动的样子，朴灿烈将酒一饮而尽。

或许这算不上偷窥，基于那人这么大方的公开，在川流不息的一条街道旁，对面那座同样高大的公寓里。不分场合的泄欲，对于这种肉体的裸露，是期待中的刺激也说不定。

但确实是一种乐趣。朴灿烈为之着迷，不是他高潮时后身的随之扭动，也不是积累过程中手上柔软的动作，而是给予的满足感。

满足他吧。

从那次下班回家，偶然撞见后开始，朴灿烈心里就一直在叫嚣着。这样的行径或许不是第一次，频繁甚至是疯狂地感受肉欲，也未免太过低俗。

能看到他窗边摆放的留声机，还有散落在地毯上杂乱的纸片和书。是一本诗集，朴灿烈想。放上一张有残角的唱片，絮絮地传出年代久远的爵士乐。坐在皮制的沙发上，飞速运转的大脑带动笔尖写下接连的词句。

他不适合低俗，这样一个内心藏匿过多思想的男人。大概是渴望，一种怪异的癖好，享受陌生的视线在自己身上游走、停留。

朴灿烈知道，对方已经捕获了痴迷且持久的目光，从自己身上获取了极大的欢悦，并决定陷入毁灭的欲望之中。

满足他，再透过他美丽的皮囊，窥探他的内心也不迟。

#

他的皮肤似清晨的玻璃那样湿滑，能透过太阳的光束。衣衫下滑至胸口，还穿着及膝的长筒黑袜，踩在复古花纹的地毯上。

朴灿烈想到这里，掐去了烟头，转身移开了视线。

现在是早上七点，可是朴灿烈没有起床。或者说，他彻夜未眠。厨房的桌上还摆放着留有一些残渣的咖啡壶，一边是凌乱的烟蒂，掉落的灰飞扬到地板上，令人不想踏足。

以前是傍晚六点左右，可现在——朴灿烈换了衣服从卧室出来后，一眼瞄见了对面已经开始表演的人。

朴灿烈将其称之为表演，是因为他怀疑那人在一次次自慰中从未获得过令人满意的快感。他不能仔细地看见他脸上的表情，一开始只是凭借手上的动作就直接联想出那样享受的神情，被沾湿的刘海以及不自觉闭上的双眼。

可现在看来，一切都需要从头定义。

他不是只为肉欲的人，朴灿烈自然知道。渴望视线的聚焦，不，那样的人只会把自己毫无保留地呈现在太阳底下，恨不得所有人都能看到。

窗帘略微蔽体，衣着有所保留，却似无意间地裸露。分明就是不希望被别人偷窥的姿态。

这不算偷窥，朴灿烈无数次在内心告诉自己。可这又算什么呢。

城市开始喧闹，地平线上的光亮终于显出了面容。朴灿烈扔掉了最后一根香烟，穿上外套，没有再看向对面的公寓，离身而去。

#

朴灿烈在楼下的咖啡馆看见了那个男人。

倒是穿得一丝不苟，连衬衫最顶端的扣子都扣得严严实实的，脚上的皮鞋像是刚拆封，仿佛能嗅到那一股初次的皮革气息。

与人坐在窗边交谈，举手投足间都是一丝沉稳。手来回滑在杯沿上，头斜靠在另一只手掌上，认真地看着对面的人。

他还真适合窗边这个位置。

朴灿烈被这个想法逗笑，虽然他自己也不知道令人发笑的点在哪里。

休息日下午茶的时间点，总是比平时拥有更多的客人。朴灿烈的手指敲打在木质的桌面上，发出阵阵沉闷的声响。

一个人的处境似乎在这样的状况下变得更加尴尬，朴灿烈不自在地向周围留意，会不会有人对这个孤单的人停留视线，再暗自嘲笑一番。

似乎是没有，如果那个男人没有在看自己的话。

朴灿烈觉得，尽管没有视线的直接交流，但他身上的每一个细胞都在试图散发信息，是专属对某人的念想。自嘲般地摇摇头，散去了这可笑的想法。看来还是需要一个伴侣，在等待的时候阻止不可预料的猜想。

离开的时候那个男人依旧保持原来的动作，视线好像没有移开过，令人好奇他是不是在此刻灵魂出了窍。

傍晚如期而至。

用力时小腿上具有弧度的肌肉线条，手肘和膝盖都微微泛红，微张的嘴唇吞吐气息，还有呢？

朴灿烈拿起桌上的酒，发现自己已经不能再想到更多了。是时候了吧，将那人视为一个行为异常的斯文怪人，然后，喝完自己的酒，接着过完生活。

而那恍惚迷离的眼神，隔了一条喧闹的街道，在此刻，扫了过来，粉碎了朴灿烈将要与之划清界限的念头。有几分勾人，像是在低语。轻歪的头抵在玻璃窗上，嘴角是尽显戏谑的弧度。像是在说，被我抓个正着吧，或者是——

两个人像是在较量，谁都不愿先离开视线。朴灿烈放下手中的杯子，手掌覆盖到落地窗的玻璃上，手指抚在刚好遮住那人嘴唇的位置。毫不躲闪的目光，直直地望去。

#

从这里看过去，对面那空无一人的自己的公寓。朴灿烈站在这扇窗前，这个多日来目光集聚的地方。相差无几的场景，包括现在屈膝坐在窗台上的他。

裤子早已落在了地上，衬衫却还整齐地覆盖着上身。手撑在窗台上，隐约显现出精致的锁骨。大腿内侧有泛红的印记，带着些许水光。

他们接吻，像水中的鱼，肆意交换各自口腔中稀薄的空气，欲望接连涌入。探入他衣服的下摆，缓慢地一颗颗解开他的扣子，露出光滑的肌肤，手指在后背的脊骨上游走。纤细的手臂环绕住了自己，把头埋入他的颈窝，舌尖滑过突起的喉结。

朴灿烈觉得他在膨胀，血管中加速流动的炽热，太阳穴处的涌动，像是有了反应，对一个男人。

情迷时刻的发展，就像不可预料的洪水猛兽，瞬间吞噬理智。他们沉迷，疯狂地感受，直至浑身湿透，叫声嘶哑，直至——

朴灿烈从睡梦中坐起。

外面夜色浓重，只有月光透过窗帘朦胧地发光。朴灿烈走到客厅，少有的倒了一杯白开水，灌入喉中。全身都在发烫，包括某一隐秘处的坚硬。

对面窗帘紧闭。他会微笑，安稳地睡去。朴灿烈想。

他的眼神或者是——带有目标的引诱，他在渐渐逼近。而朴灿烈终于知道，他在一开始就失足，自认为明智的暗中窥探，却令那个男人逐步得逞的窃喜。

他的内心，就是梦中自己的样子。

#

朴灿烈在电梯里遇见了那个男人，依旧是严谨的打扮，但看上去确实有了不同。他的眼中，尽显得意。

“嗨，能一起喝杯咖啡吗？”他说，“我叫边伯贤，住在你对面的公寓。”

朴灿烈认为，有些事正如今天明媚的阳光一样美好，预料之中的偶遇——

“不如尝试其他，比如说我厨房里的红酒。”

亦或是，将梦境变为现实。

电梯到达后发出清脆的一声，逐渐关上的门和并肩走出的两人。然后，喝完他们的酒，接着过完生活。

完


End file.
